<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saiibo Drabbles and One Shots by Snooper_Shuichi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157412">Saiibo Drabbles and One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snooper_Shuichi/pseuds/Snooper_Shuichi'>Snooper_Shuichi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Shuichi/Snooper Shuichi AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BUT we need more Keebo x Shuichi, I do like Kokichi x Shuichi, It hurts to put Keebo's name like that, M/M, Yes I'm writing it as Keebo, because of this ship I had to make a new story just for it, i hope everyone is happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snooper_Shuichi/pseuds/Snooper_Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We need more but I still am writing my Short Shuichi. Why? Because I can.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Shuichi/Snooper Shuichi AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Love is Scary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I like two ships in my AU for reasons.</p><p>If I attach Shuichi to Kokichi, my boy learns joy in childish things he never got to experience. </p><p>If I attach Shuichi to Keebo. Oh my goodness, these two are as confused about emotions and trying to figure out what the heck love is. Though Shuichi is very aware of what it is like to feel sadness and anger.</p><p>Chapter one takes place in one of the bedrooms. Because I said so.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"I think...I might already be in love with you."</em>
</p><p>He was surprised at that. He felt something inside him that practically shook him. But Shuichi had no idea what that feeling is.</p><p>
  <em>"I think...my feelings for you are increasing at an exponential rate!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Please, say more kind words to me! I don't want these feelings to go away!"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Strangely, neither do I. </strong>
</p><p>"I'm not really good at that sort of thing."</p><p>He hoped he didn't screw anything up.</p><p>
  <em>"Then...may I...h-hold your hand?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My...hand?"</em>
</p><p>Shuichi nervously reached his hand out.</p><p>...Why was Keebo shaking his hand?</p><p>His hand was warm, but this was certainly a handshake.</p><p>"Keebo, why are you shaking my hand?"</p><p>
  <em>Oh, Oh. Lovers hold hands in a different way.</em>
</p><p>Soon, Shuichi felt tired from shaking hands and attempted slowly to hold hands properly. Something he saw Kaede doing with a girl that he couldn't remember right now.</p><p>He felt...uneasy a little. Not because of silence. </p><p>"I...think I love you too. But, I'm scared." </p><p>
  <em>What? How could someone be scared of love? Wasn't it supposed to be a precious human feeling?</em>
</p><p>But Shuichi made no move to stop holding his hand. Instead deciding to explain.</p><p>"I mean, I like holding your hand." He closes his eyes, feeling his face heat up. He without realizing leaned against the bot. Which caused a rise in temperature. Of course, Shuichi knowing zero about robots just felt like Keebo got warmer since Shuichi was normally cold "I just have never been in love or loved someone before. I've never experienced this emotion, so logically, I'm scared of my own feelings."</p><p>When he was very nervous, he tended to rub his wrist, but accidentally lightly rubbed the robot's hand instead.</p><p>It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling, just unexpected.</p><p>"Ah! I'm sorry Keebo, I wasn't thinking! We can stop if I've made you uncomfortable-"</p><p>"N-No, it felt nice."</p><p>A soft sigh of relief left Shuichi. Thankful he didn't screw up. </p><p>"Kee, thank you, I feel at peace too." </p><p>The tension Shuichi felt, morphed into the bliss he was feeling. And soon discovered he didn't like being too warm. The many shirts under his long shirt now felt uncomfortable, but no way he was taking layers off. First of all, that would probably be embarrassing for both of them and finally, he didn't want Keebo to know his secret. </p><p>There was a true smile on his face instead of his polite empty one. </p><p>"Hey, do you mind if I stay here for tonight? I feel too sleepy to return to my room."</p><p>Keebo didn't mind, this was really nice-but you can't respond to a person who just passed out yet somehow still holding your hand. Guess Shuichi was more than 'sleepy'. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fireworks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The second Shuichi heard the fireworks, he ran to the bedroom and dove under the covers. Hopefully, it was not noticed-</p><p>"Shuichi? What's the matter?"</p><p>Fuck, he noticed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second Shuichi heard the fireworks, he ran to the bedroom and dove under the covers. Hopefully, it was not noticed-</p><p>"Shuichi? What's the matter?"</p><p>Fuck, he noticed.</p><p>He poked his head out to properly talk to his boyfriend. "I'm scared of fireworks."</p><p>"Why?" Keebo could only assume this fear was caused by emotional trauma since fears were produced from that.</p><p>
  <em>Because I used to live on the streets and had to hear loud sounds like thunder and fireworks.</em>
</p><p>Was that actually a good response? But he couldn't think of a lie so he guessed he would have to be honest.</p><p>"I'm like a dog, except I know very well what they are..." He pauses.</p><p>Keebo didn't interrupt him, according to his research dogs indeed did not like loud noises like fireworks since they didn't understand.</p><p>"I used to live on the streets so I was exposed to sounds like that." Shuichi covered his face, ashamed he had to explain it like this. "So I can't help but try to hide."</p><p>While he was concerned Shuichi actually lived in the streets, he needed to at least try to reassure his boyfriend that the fireworks couldn't harm him inside.</p><p>"It's alright Shuichi, the fireworks are outside so they cannot hurt you when you are inside."</p><p>The little snooper smiled weakly. "Thanks, Kee, but I still don't like them. To be honest, what is even the appeal to fireworks? Aren't they a fire hazard?"</p><p>According to his research, it apparently was originally used to scare away evil spirits. </p><p>He told this to Shuichi who raised his eyebrow.</p><p>"Really? Makes sense."</p><p>Suddenly his face lit up in a dangerous way. A sign of trouble.</p><p>"I should tell that to Kaito next time I see him."</p><p>"Shuichi! You cannot use this information for evil!"</p><p>The cons of Shuichi being friends with Kokichi. He adapted to terrible ideas that were troublesome!</p><p>Hopfully his fear of fireworks would stop his plan to insert fear into Kaito's soul. Since it was extremely unlikely Shuichi would forget the idea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Crying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was always nice to finally see Shuichi taking care of his health.</p><p>Not as nice to see him crying into his sleeves while Kokichi was just laughing.</p><p>"Shuichi! What's the matter?"</p><p>He looked at Keebo before pointing at the ground.</p><p>...There was a half-eaten cookie on the floor. </p><p>"Kokichi made me drop it!"</p><p>"Heeeey! No, I didn't!"</p><p>The bot still could not quite understand why the other had been sobbing over a cookie. Shuichi sniffs before sliding off his chair, picking up the cookie and with his other hand, grabbed Keebo's arm and dragged them both off.</p><p>"What-Where are we going?"</p><p>"To give this cookie a funeral, it didn't deserve the ruthless fate."</p><p>Shuichi looked a bit odd burying the cookie. "I'm sorry Cookie, please rest in peace, I'm sorry for being so clumsy and Koki mocking your death."</p><p>...Shuichi was a strange person indeed. Calling people fond nicknames even though he hasn't known them for a week, and crying over a piece of food. And insisting it needed a funeral.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. My Boyfriend Sleep Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi always fell asleep first before Keebo powered down. And always said something strange.</p>
<p>"Hello?"</p>
<p>...Shuichi was asleep. But was talking as if he was awake.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"Who is that in the corner?" </p>
<p>Keebo checked every corner but saw no one. But it still was hard that night, paranoid that someone WAS in the room. Luckily they were both alive in the morning.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"Watch out for the red lady."</p>
<p>Would Shuichi stop saying odd frightening things?</p>
<p>He wasn't sure if this red lady existed, that didn't stop the fear.</p>
<p>"This is my yogurt, Kokichi Satan Oma."</p>
<p>Keebo was not even sure if Shuichi liked yogurt. Or really saw Kokichi as satan.</p>
<p>Shuichi said it was just sleep talking, but muttered about a dream where satan stole his yogurt.</p>
<p>"Strangely he looked like Koki."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sorry its a OTP meme</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Truly sorry but nowhere else to put it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1: Who spends almost all their money on the other?</p><p>To be honest I have no idea.</p><p> </p><p>2: Who sleeps in the other’s lap?</p><p>Shuichi sleeps in Keebo's lap, no doubt.</p><p> </p><p>3: Who walks around the house half-naked and who yells at them to put on some clothes?</p><p>"SHUICHI! PUT SOME PANTS ON! THIS IS NOT APPROPRIATE!"</p><p>"I still have my boxers on!"</p><p>"SHUICHI"</p><p>"Ugh, I should have my rights as a human being to not wear pants but fine."</p><p> </p><p>4: Which one tells the other not to stay up all night and which one stays up all night anyway?</p><p>Keebo tells him and forces him to go to bed. It's all for Shuichi's health. Though Shuichi will try to stay up all night.</p><p> </p><p>5: Which one tries to make food for the other but burns it all by accident and which one tells them that it’s okay and makes them both cookies?</p><p>Keebo burns it, Shuichi is the only good cook in their household. And unless if Keebo has a food consuming function installed I highly doubt he can join on the cookies.</p><p> </p><p>6: Which one reads OTP prompts and says “Oh that’s us!” and which one goes “Eh, not really”?</p><p>Keebo probably doesn't understand, that is not us. Our names do not start with any As or Bs. </p><p> </p><p>7: Which one constantly wears the other’s clothes?</p><p>None. I don't need to explain.</p><p> </p><p>8: Which one spends all day running errands and which one says “You remembered [thing], right?”</p><p>Keebo is the first one, Shuichi is the other one.</p><p> </p><p>9: Which one drives the car and which one gives them directions?</p><p>Shuichi is not allowed to drive, he has a bad wandering off habit. How well do you think that'd go with driving. And horrible curiosity.</p><p>"I wonder if I can make the car flip over-"</p><p>"I'm sorry, but you're not driving."</p><p> </p><p>10: Which one does the posing while the other one draws?</p><p>Shuichi draws when Keebo isn't even looking.</p><p> </p><p>11: If they were about to rob a museum, which one does backflips through lasers and which one is strolling behind with a bag of chips?</p><p>I don't think this can be answered.</p><p> </p><p>12: Which one of your OTP overdoes it on the alcohol and which one makes the other stop drinking?</p><p>Shuichi. He gets a bit crazy when drunk, convinced that he went back to his female pronouns, Kokichi somehow convinced him that Keebo was a human. Keebo has to take care of the drunk Shuichi so no one gives him fake information.</p><p> </p><p>13: Which one likes to surprise the other with a lot of small random gifts?</p><p>Shuichi and tries to deny if Keebo gifts him.</p><p>"It's alright, you don't need to give me anything"</p><p> </p><p>14: Which one keeps accidentally using the other’s last name instead of their own?</p><p>Not sure.</p><p> </p><p>15: Which one screams about the spider and which one brings the spider outside?</p><p>Shuichi is not letting anyone kill or harm that spider.</p><p> </p><p>16: Which one gives the other their jacket?</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>17: Who keeps getting threatened by the other’s overprotective older sibling?</p><p>Now Shuichi doesn't have blood siblings. But Kokichi warns Keeboy if he toys with Shuichi's feelings, he's going to unleash his evil organization which TOTALLY has 10,000 members. Which feels weird for me to say since I ship Shuichi and Kokichi too.</p><p> </p><p>18: Who’s the first one to admit they have feelings for the other?</p><p>Its a slow process of 'oh I think I have the emotion of love towards you?' "I think I love you?' </p><p> </p><p>19: How good would your OTP be at parenting?</p><p>Maybe Keebo since Shuichi had awful parents.</p><p> </p><p>20: Which one types with perfect grammar and which one types using numbers as letters?</p><p>THEY both use perfect grammar excuse you.</p><p> </p><p>21: Who gets attacked by a bully and who protects them?</p><p>Hmm. They're both likely to be attacked so I don't know how Keebo would protect but I know Shuichi will attack if you insult his robot boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>22: Who makes the bad puns and who makes a pained smile every time the other makes a pun?</p><p>Shuichi makes the puns and Keebo tries not to show mental pain at the puns.</p><p> </p><p>23: Who comes home from work to see that the other one bought a puppy?</p><p>Why did Shuichi buy one, SHUICHI is sometimes the puppy. </p><p> </p><p>24: Which one gives the other a piggyback ride when they’re tired?</p><p>Keebo is the only one that CAN give a piggyback ride.</p><p> </p><p>25: Which one competes in some sort of activity and which one does the overzealous cheering?</p><p>I can just see Keebo working on his singing and Shuichi is cheering and loudly motivating him.</p><p> </p><p>26: Who takes a selfie when the other one falls asleep on their shoulder?</p><p>Eh.</p><p> </p><p>27: Which one would give the other a makeover if they asked?</p><p>Shuichi likes makeovers but has never asked Keebo to help, maybe one day when he isn't embarrassed. ...Or if the girls aren't free.</p><p> </p><p>28: Which one owns a pet that the other is absolutely terrified of?</p><p>I don't think they have pets</p><p> </p><p>29: Which one holds the umbrella over both of them when it rains?</p><p>Shuichi, much to his dismay, can't hold it up above them. So Keebo has to. </p><p> </p><p>30: If your OTP went on vacation, where would they go and what would they do? Who would take the pictures?</p><p>I don't know since I don't even like going on vacations and I don't know how to plan them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Trapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The last one was not pleasing for me to write so let's post again.</p><p>"Now that you can’t run away..."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thank you for agreeing to see me Shuichi."</p><p>"Of course Kee, I like spending time with you." Shuichi smiled brightly which faded a bit at the robot's next words.</p><p>"Now that you can’t run away..."</p><p>"Wait, what-"</p><p>He didn't even know where Keebo got out of one of those slideshow things to block the door. "Here’s my twenty-page presentation on why you’re the best and one of the most amazing humans on the planet. I'm only doing this for your own good since I love you."</p><p>Shuichi did not know if he should be scared or flattered. "Damn it Keebo, I thought I could avoid this moment forever. What did I do to deserve this torture?"</p><p>When did his boyfriend find the time to do this, how did he come up with twenty pages?!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel better now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Worm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry, it's been so long. Not because I was busy. Its because I procrastinate.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, Kee."</p><p>Unfortunately, tonight was a night where Shuichi decided to get drunk for whatever reason.</p><p>"Yes?" </p><p>Shuichi was even more unpredictable when intoxicated. </p><p>"Keebo."</p><p>"You have my attention Shuichi, what is it?"</p><p>"Kee. Keebo."</p><p>He went silent for a few seconds.</p><p>"I need to ask you something really important." His eyes were serious.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"If I was a worm, would you still love me?" And all that seriousness disappeared in an instant. </p><p>The bot gazes at him for several seconds before responding, simply because he failed to understand why Shuichi asked that. "You're not going to remember this in the morning, but yes, I would still love you no matter what form you take."</p><p>Indeed he did not and when last night's events were explained Shuichi just walked to a corner and whispered to himself.</p><p>"I cannot believe I asked such a weird question. My life is over."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keebo is trying his best and Shuichi is oblivious.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi liked snooping in places no one should go but sometimes he often liked exploring in other places. Well, he called it that, but it was pretty much hiking in new places. </p><p>"It's really beautiful, right?" He looked up towards the sunset. "I never knew how beautiful it could be."</p><p>Keebo glanced at Shuichi. "Y...Yes-" Dang it, he probably wouldn't be taken seriously now. Not to mention what he practiced in his head didn't come out.</p><p>He didn't notice the bot's internal frustration. "I'm glad you think so, do you want to keep going? I know it's almost dark, but I need to know what it's like at night."</p><p>Its dark, anyone else would have responded. </p><p>How Keebo was going to respond was interrupted by Shuichi holding his hand. He could only blush furiously while nodding his head. Luckily he was looking at him this time.</p><p>Well, he tried, maybe he could try again tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry if this is weird. As it said, Keebo is trying his best but Shuichi is too oblivious to realize anyone could be interested in him. And Keebo researched and practiced only for Shuichi to miss the complete point lol</p><p>I'm so sorry for the lame chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Nuki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We're going to be doing something different-lovechild wise.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Access to emotion files failed.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Searching again for files.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Failed to access files.</strong>
</p><p>Nuki gives up on his third try. He'd been trying his hardest to access his emotions. But it always ended in failure. Since he was able to produce thoughts, he could not feel anything. The problem probably could be analyzed by someone skilled enough.</p><p>But he had no interest in anyone touching his robotic parts. He wasn't fully robot. So Nuki was not sure how it would go so he did not want to find out. Which is why he's hiding in a closet from his parents. </p><p>He was never one to get bored, so he was fine with staying in here.</p><p>Nuki got startled when the blue orb on his neck began flashing.</p><p>
  <em>Warning, 10% power left.</em>
</p><p>Like always, he ignored it.</p><p>
  <em>5% power left.</em>
</p><p>His body instinctually wanted to get up and charge. And he really couldn't control it when it happened. He pushes open the door and promptly fell. Nuki got on his knees and tried getting up. His left arm was shaking. He could not stand up. Nothing to do but wait for his power to run out.</p><p>
  <em>1%</em>
</p><p>Nuki first thought it was reaching 1, but his environment proved otherwise. He was charging, if he could feel annoyance, he would have. Obviously not at home.</p><p>Well, hopefully, his grandfather was going to take a look at him. Maybe he would finally feel something. </p><p>It was always awkward at home and at school. Because they caught on he had no emotions whatsoever. He could detect others' emotions though. </p><p>Nuki always wonder why he was born without them. Was it a robot thing? </p><p>Well, he'd find out soon enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nuki is mostly robot but does have some human on him, like his left arm, skin in random places.</p><p>Don't ask me how his existence is possible. BECAUSE I don't have an answer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Scold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi squinted at his papers, the words felt like they were swimming. He shakes his head, it did feel heavy and dizzy. But he wasn't going to let that distract him. He needed to focus on the voices as hard as he could. Shuichi glared at his hand as it shook.</p><p>He shot thoughts at it to stop, he can't work if his body was shaking.</p><p>Why the hell did Shuichi feel so heated up. It's getting tougher to focus on the work. </p><p>"Shuichi? Why are you still awake? It's not healthy..."</p><p>The rest of Keebo's scolding was lost on his ears as his vision spun, he groans in pain.</p><p>The robot was startled when Shuichi's head suddenly hit the desk, his headphones sliding off. "Shuichi?"</p><p>"My...my head hurts..." He mumbled lifting his weak feeling hand to his head. But his hand felt as hot the same way Shuichi's body was.</p><p>"That's because your head hit the-" Keebo cuts himself off when he felt his head himself. "Shuichi, you overworked yourself again."</p><p>"No, I didn't..." Shuichi mumbles, feeling twice much dizziness. </p><p>"You're sick again." Keebo pointed out, gently pulling him away from his desk.</p><p>The other grumbled but hit the green button on his headphones which then turned red. This recorded the audio without him needing to attend to it.</p><p>Unfortunately in Shuichi's case, he was forced into bed to cure his illness. </p><p>"I'm not sick...just tired."</p><p>"Your temperature says otherwise."</p><p>Shuichi goes into a coughing fit. </p><p>"And your body disagrees with you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Daily Snuggle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shuichi is upset and Keebo is a jerk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How many people come home to see your loved one sitting in the dark?</p>
<p>Keebo didn't expect it.</p>
<p>Shuichi was sitting on a chair in the dark and slowly spins his seat around. He's petting a black puppy in his lap. </p>
<p>Keebo didn't recall it being in their house before.</p>
<p>"You're late."</p>
<p>"Late?" He couldn't find anything in his data banks of anything he could be late for. "Late for what?"</p>
<p>"MY DAILY SNUGGLES! YOU JERK!" The puppy jumped from his lap as Shuichi shouted. He switched the lights on with a glare.</p>
<p>"That's why you're upset?"</p>
<p>"That's all you have to say after I bought a puppy for this?" The blue hair boy increases his angry stare.</p>
<p>Keebo took a few seconds to take in this information. "So in summary, you were upset and turned off the lights along with buying a black puppy to just sit in the dark?"</p>
<p>"I was trying to be dramatic." Shuichi clings to his right arm. "So please snuggle, cuddle, hug, or whatever. I need it."</p>
<p>Yes, Keebo's adorable boyfriend made no sense 50% of the time. Did he even realize that they now had to take care of the puppy? Well, after the cuddle session he'll have to drop the news.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"To be fair, the only dogs I've seen were on the streets. So no, I did not realize it, but I suppose it's too late now."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Plant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ah forgot to mention the discord I set up, I know I already talked about it in my main AU story. But I'm leaving it here in case if you don't often that one and mostly read the Saiibo. I do have a channel up for it. </p><p>https://discord.gg/SzFZyVX</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi stared blankly at the gift Keebo got him.</p><p>"You got me a plant."</p><p>"Um, well, yes?" The robot now was getting a little nervous at Shuichi's infamous emotionless gaze.</p><p>Maybe getting him a plant was a dumb idea, but he truly would never know what the snooper would want. </p><p>"YOU GAVE ME A PLANT."</p><p>"I'm sorry! Do you hate it that much?"</p><p>Shuichi exhaled, now looking stressed and frustrated. "KEEBO. I can't even take care of myself, how do you expect me to care for a damn plant."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Human</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why would you want emotions?" Shuichi asked Keebo one day, a deep frown on his face.</p><p>"Huh?" He was more confused than asking for a repeat.</p><p>"Having them is horrible."</p><p>"What?! Why?" The robot thought Shuichi must have lost his mind for saying that human emotions were horrible.</p><p>"Well, if I didn't have them...I wouldn't be sad. I'd feel nothing." He lowered his eyes to the floor as if he got scolded for doing something he shouldn't have.</p><p>"B...But Shuichi, you wouldn't feel joy either."</p><p>The snooper smiled bitterly, "That is true, but anyone can take it away from you. So is it even worth it in the first place?" He stands up, "Sorry for being such a downer."</p><p>The second Shuichi's fingers made contact with the door handle, "Shuichi, wait! You've mentioned before you don't like being overemotional...but I like that better than having none."</p><p>Keebo's face burned into a blush saying this, unsure of what he said was comforting at all.</p><p>Silence filled the air for a few seconds, then Shuichi turned around. Smiling genuinely. He walked back over and sat next to Keebo on the bed instead of the floor.</p><p>"Thanks, Kee, because a lot of people don't."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Wrong number</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keebo had been getting non stop texts about someone's complaining about minor things.</p><p>
  <em>Why do some people put in the milk first, that's bullshit.</em>
</p><p>That was one of the examples. He didn't even know how to respond. Should he say it's the wrong number? They seemed really interesting though.</p><p>
  <em>Wait, you're not Kichi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm so sorry.</em>
</p><p>Keebo typed as fast as he could without messing up.</p><p>
  <em>Hold on, who are you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shuichi.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I've never heard of you before.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That's because I've been expelled from school for practically flooding the school with rotten milk.</em>
</p><p>Now that Keebo thought about it, on his first day, it had a terrible smell. And there were talking about the 'milk incident'.</p><p>
  <em>So you're behind the milk incident?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, they remembered? I'm flattered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I just realized I don't know your name, I need to enter your contact so I know its you and not Kokichi.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Keebo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Huh, I think I've heard your name. Or at least part of it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Part of it?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yeah, Kokichi has mentioned you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Did he say any robophobic things? Giving Shuichi a bad impression.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>According to him, your name is Keeboy and something about a useless robot.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He did!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Please tell him to stop being robophobic!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I can't really stop him from making fun of people</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Its his thing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it was nice talking to you Kee</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Its Keebo</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Its your nickname now :) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I'll see you when I can attend school again</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had to search expelled and I'm crying that Shuichi of all people got expelled and not Kokichi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Awkward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi had gotten used to Kiibo so he was okay with the lifting up.</p><p>Unfortunately, he forgot to inform Kiibo of his light weight. So when it started, he didn't expect it and both were surprised at the sudden movement. Shuichi worried the bot might accidentally throw him, so in his panic, his hands gripped the robot's hair and antenna.</p><p>"Shuichi!"</p><p>"I'm not taking any chances, just let me...think how to get down." Shuichi tried to control his breathing as his mind searched for an answer.</p><p>Kiibo simply could have lowered him, but when he moved, his sweater was pressed against his face so he couldn't see. </p><p>It was so embarrassing for both of them.</p><p>Shuichi breathed out slow, "Okay."</p><p>Then finally just basically climbed down him to the ground. He brushed himself off while Kiibo could finally see again.</p><p>Shuichi smiled with a slight blush, "In my opinion, I don't think you should do care work."</p><p>They both tried to pretend it never happened. Hopefully, no one saw that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Saiibo Request/suggestion Form</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://forms.gle/AMqd951sjdWmLZpL6">No robophobia please</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes I suck at writing this ship.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>